Prom Date
by Mayuna
Summary: Edward would give anything to take Alexander to the prom...written for the Skeletons LJ community...based off of MoonMaidens story 'Skeletons'
1. Chapter 1

Edward walked down the halls of his school dodging the younger classmen as well as giggling freshman who seemed to trail him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"So when are you going to buy your prom ticket Ed?" Lisa asked from beside him. He turned his head somewhat startled by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah Elric and besides that who are you taking? I'm still available." Todd said appearing on his other side.

"I wouldn't take you if you were the last thing on earth." Ed replied somewhat repulsed by the other boy's seemingly constant advances.

"No means yes." Todd said with a smug smirk. Edward only shook his head before sighing. He knew he wanted to take but knew that he couldn't. Even if he and Alex were to go 'dateless' they wouldn't be able to be close or dance, everyone in the school knew they were brothers and if word got back to their parents. Ed shuddered at the thought of what exactly his father may do. His eyes grew wide knowing it would be nothing short of murder.

"Brother! Wait up!" Alex called from behind. Edward turned noticing that Todd and Lisa had gone off somewhere while he had been riding his train of thought. He smiled at his lover warmly.

"Hey Al, you're still staying over for the weekend right?" He asked as Alex stopped next to him. Alexander's eyes sparkled happily as he nodded.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. I have all my stuff in my locker so I don't have to waste time going home." He said. Ed smiled back with a nod.

"That's great Al go grab it so we can blow this joint." He said. Alex nodded.

"Alright I'll meet you out front by brick wall." He said walking briskly down the corridor to his right glancing back at Edward frequently. Ed smirked walking on his way out the front doors of the school. The air was warm with the smell of spring. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed the world seemed so much more vibrant to him since he and Alexander had started dating. He had the constant feeling of floating as happiness radiated with in him. Nothing in the world mattered because Alex loved him.

"So who are you going with Nan?" A girl asked her friend as they walked past Edward. The other turned bright red as her friend nudged her.

"Well Drew asked me actually." She said softly. Her friend giggled excitedly. Edward sighed.

'Yeah nothing except for the stupid prom…" He muttered.

"What did you say brother?" Alex asked coming up next to him his voice light and cheerful. Ed looked in his direction and shook his head.

"Ah nothing Al, just thinking out loud is all." He said. Alex nodded in turn and smiled. The two brothers walked in the direction of Ed's apartment. They remained quiet for most of the walk.

"I'm sorry Alexander." Ed said suddenly. Alex glanced over at his brother curiously.

"For what Ed?" He asked confused. Edward stopped his gaze lowered to the ground.

"I'm sorry that I….can't take you to the stupid prom." He said softly. Alex furrowed his brow before his expression changed. Ed's head jerked up from the sudden laughter that erupted out of his lover. Alex put a hand to his head while his other rested against his stomach as he did so.

"Uh Al, you okay?" Ed asked as the tables turned and confusion took over. Al wiped at his eyes trying to control his outburst.

"Bro…broth…..Ed….I don't care about the prom." He said clearing his throat a giggle still lacing his voice. Ed stared at him.

"You don't but you always care about things like that. Make a huge big deal out of it, cry, make me feel like a jerk…." Ed replied. Al's smile faded a bit as he punched Edward playfully in the arm.

"I do not cry, that much." He said straightening his school jacket with a jerk at the hem. Ed cast him a soft sideways glance. "Okay so what? I cry a lot. I'll admit it, I make little things big and freak out over it that's no secret but I'm also realistic and I know that there's no way we could ever attend a function like that and be us." Ed's gaze fell to the ground.

"I know and I'm sorry for that Alexander. I'm sorry for having to be so secretive about this. I know it's tough on you." He said. Alex's fingertips lightly grazed the back of his brother's hand.

"Edward I'm okay with it. I know that I had doubts at first and yeah it was hard. I know though that it's a lot harder being with out you then being with you." Alex's voice spoke softly to him almost in a seductive whisper that sent Edward's heart racing. His eyes moved from scanning the ground to moving up Alex's body. His lithe form sent shudders down Edward's spine knowing well what lay under the school uniform. The thought of taking Alexander on the sidewalk flashed across his mind but with a sigh he pushed it aside. His eyes finally came to rest on his face. A smirk played across his pink lips that Edward always wanted to seize in a kiss with his own. Stormy eye's that sparkled with love and admiration directed solely at him. Ed nodded in agreement with him sighing. They continued to walk towards Edward's apartment as storm clouds began to gather. Both brother's tilted their heads to the sky as raindrops began to fall slowly from the heavens.

"No fair sky, I'm the one who feels like crying." Ed muttered. Alex giggled and shook his head.

"Well you know they say brother that it takes a real man to cry." He stated. Edward smirked.

"That must explain my attraction to you then." He said. Alexander s cheeks ignited with a blush as his gaze lowered to the ground. A thought crossed his mind suddenly as his glanced back over at Edward. It was unlike his brother to be distraught over something as petty as a school dance but Alex knew that the reason that Edward was so upset. He knew that Alexander wanted to go. Of course Alex wanted to go but not if he couldn't go with Edward. Since the beginning of the school year he had had dreams of Edward dressed in a tux with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. The two would walk into the reception hall where it was being held like any other couple. No one would stare or whisper horrified. They would be like everyone else. Alex sighed knowing that their lives would never be that simple but that was what made it all the more exciting. Alexander smiled; forbidden love. His thoughts began to tumble and roll into each other. His smile widened as they turned in a direction that he wanted them to go. He knew that he could pull it off with Rosie's help. His eyes softened as they watched Edward as he moved. His hair fell out of the elastic band that held it allowing a strands to blow in the wind caused by the storm. His brazen golden eyes stared straight ahead holding behind them the spark that entranced Alex so. Edward had given up so much to be with Alexander already. It was time for him to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander's fingers shakily adjusted the collar of his shirt before allowing them to flutter down and rested his hands at his sides. He took a deep breath smoothing down his beige slacks and giving a final hand sweep through his now short cropped hair. The bangs still hung loosely to lay down against his forehead but the back, it was so short. His fingers trailed to the back of his neck. The only reason he had ever grown it out in the first place was to imitate his older brother when Edward finally gave up at the age of fourteen, he said the walk down to the barber shop was too far away and he had paintings to finish. Alex smirked closing his eyes.

"Won't brother be surprised." He said giving himself a final glance in the mirror biting down on his lower lip before exhaling a small breath of air and exited the room to make the preparations downstairs.

Rosie had distracted Edward for most of the day, even though that had just meant that he had accompanied his younger sister on her pointless errands of getting her nails done, buying hair products and purchasing manga.

"Alright, I'm going to stay over at Amy's house for the night." She said turning to catch the bus. "Oh yeah by the way mom and dad aren't home tonight. Alexander really misses you, you should stop by the house and see him." As if it were an unimportant afterthought. Edward smiled widely as his bored expression left him and he nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said to her with a wave of his hand. Rosie glanced back at him.

"I don't want to get arrested Edward, geez." She replied. Edward let out a mock laugh.

"Funny! You know you should be a comedian." He stated. Rosie climbed onto the bus taking a seat close to where Edward was standing outside and opened the window.

"Yeah right! I can just hear dad now; 'My kids? Oh well they're all gay you know and my daughter on top of being gay is a comedian….'" She said in her best Benjamin impersonation. Edward laughed for real at that.

"He doesn't know about you yet though. Does he?" He asked curiously. Rosie shook her head as the bus began to pull away.

"No but I've been thinking about telling him. See ya' later Ed!" She called out with a short wave of her hand as the bus turned and she sat down in her seat. Ed smirked shaking his head.

"Well, thanks for the warning I'll stay clear after that bombs dropped." He muttered to himself. He sat down on the bench that the bus stop offered threading his hands behind his head smiling at the anticipation of seeing his lover.

Alex heard the front door open and the characteristic stomp of his brothers footfalls as he entered the house.

"Al are you hear?" Ed called out into the seemingly empty house. Alexander took a shaky breath his body trembling with anticipation.

"I'm down here in the cellar brother." He called up as he already heard the sound of the door being opened. Edward glanced down at the stairs seeing the candles lit on either side of the steps flickering as he walked down the steps past them. He furrowed his brow walking slowly following the candle lit trail to the space that he used to occupy as his art studio.

"Alexander?" He asked as soft music reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks glancing around the room at all the lit candles that set a romantic mood to the otherwise mundane basement, in the center of it all stood his little brother. Edward's mouth opened slightly as his eyes widened.

"Well Edward what do you think?" He asked his hands motioning to the general vicinity around him.

"My god your hair is so damn short." Ed replied. Alex's face flushed.

"All this and that's all you say Ed about my stupid hair?" He said his voice going up an octave. Ed closed his mouth and glanced around.

"It's nice but what exactly is this Al?" He asked. Alexander walked slowly to his brother creating an air of seductiveness around him.

"Our prom brother," He said taking Edward in his arms kissing his lips softly. "Just for us where we can be together." Ed smirked as his eyes softened the way they always did when Alex was around.

"Alex…" He began before his lips were covered with two fingers.

"Brother lets dance." Alex whispered softly into Edward's ear. Edward nodded taking Alex's hand leading him to the center of the room. Ed took him into his arms as Alexander wrapped his arms around Ed's waist resting his head against his older brother's chest breathing in his scent deeply. He shut his contently as they moved to the music.

_I could lose my heart tonight if you don't turn and walk_

_Cause the way I feel I might lose control and let you stay_

_Cause I could take you in my arms and never let go_

"We've never done this before have we Alexander?" Edward asked softly kissing his lovers cheek. Alex shook his head once lifting it slightly to stare into the endless tawny orbs.

"No never." He said with a smirk placing his head back down against Ed's chest.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's right_

_And I guess I should try_

_To do what I should do but I could fall in love_

_Fall in love with you_

Ed rested his face against Alex's hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the real prom Al." He said. Alexander shook his head.

"Brother this is so much better than that stupid school dance could ever be. I mean there we couldn't be together. At that dance there would be guys like Todd acting stupid and getting drunk ruining it for everyone." His gaze returned to Edwards as he locked eyes with him. Ed's eyes glanced off to the side.

"Yeah I know but…"

"But nothing Edward; forget it. Don't bring all of them into here. This is just for us, no one else." Alexander said forcefully interrupting his brother. Tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill over. Edward smirked bringing a hand up to brush Alex's bangs away from his forehead. He placed a gentle kiss against the soft skin and shook his head slightly.

"I won't let them into our lives Al. Never again."


End file.
